Tangential flow filtration (TFF) is a separation process that uses membranes to separate components in a liquid solution or suspension on the basis of size, molecular weight or other differences. Serializing the flow path of the liquid feed from one filtration module to the next in the TFF system can improve conversion by increasing fluid residence time in membrane modules. Traditional TFF processes typically rely on added TFF system components, such as diverter plates, to serialize the flow path of the liquid feed through the TFF system. Diverter plates, however, add cost and certain complexity to the system, and require additional operator training.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved TFF systems and processes that do not require diverter plates, or custom module assemblies, for effective serial processing of liquids. In addition, there is a present need for TFF systems and processes that include diafiltration using a serialized flow path to permit continuous flow and potentially more efficient bioprocessing at an industrial scale.